1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a golf training device, more particularly to a golf training device that includes a golf club with a light emitter provided thereon, and a ball receiving socket with a light beam receiver provided thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional golf training device, particularly used for short distance shot and indoor practice, normally includes a golf club and a ball receiving socket. However, such training device does not provide any means that can offer the user to analyze his/her swing techniques and to be able to develop his/her skill to correctly and accurately strike a golf ball.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a golf training device that provides means for enabling the user to analyze his/her swing technique in order to develop his/her skill to correctly and accurately strike a golf ball.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a golf training device comprises: a golf club including a golf head with a front striking face having a center; a ball receiving socket to be placed at a location spaced apart from the golf head and having a slot adapted to receive a golf ball that was struck by the golf head; a rail which has one end connected to the slot and which extends downwardly and then inclinedly from that one end of the rail; a ball releasing unit disposed at another end of the rail which is lower than that one end of the rail; an exit hole disposed above the ball releasing unit; a cover movably closing the exit hole; a motor mounted below another end of the rail to drive the ball releasing unit; a control circuit unit connected to the motor; and, a first actuator connected to the control circuit unit disposed adjacent another end of the rail to actuate the control circuit unit when the golf ball reaches and touches the first actuator; the ball releasing unit being movable upward to reach the cover and downward to be disposed below another end of the rail; the ball receiving socket further having a top wall formed with the exit hole, and a sloped sidewall extending downwardly and inclinedly from the top wall adjacent the exit hole; a light emitter mounted on the golf head and aligned substantially vertically with the center of the front striking face for emitting a light beam substantially parallel to a line passing through the center of the front striking face and perpendicular to the front striking face; and a light beam receiver mounted on the ball receiving socket in the vicinity of the slot for receiving the light beam and for generating a signal when the slot is in alignment with the light beam.